


Sunday Morning

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical Sunday morning for the McCall-Hale family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week Day 5: Family/Pack. I chose family because Dad!Scott and Dad!Derek make me melt

Scott heard the footsteps as they crept closer to his bed but he remained perfectly still. He let the two wolves climb on the bed and only opened his eyes when he felt a weight settle on his chest.

"Daaaaaddy. It's Sunday." 

"Every time I get my hopes up." Scott heard a groan to his right. He turned to see his husband dealing with a chest anchor of his own.

"You wanted kids." Scott reminded him.

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Hey!" Twin yelps of indignation sounded.

"Just kidding princess. Now can you get off of Papa so we can make breakfast?" Derek smiled. 

Gabriela crossed her arms and leveled him with the most powerful glare a 4 year old could manage. With her curly black hair falling all over her face and those brown eyes boring into his face she looked exactly like Scott did when he was attempting to be stern.

"Come on princess. I'll let you dip the French toast." Derek bribed.

"Ok!" She yelled and leaped off the bed.

"Careful Gabs." Scott said. 

"Don't worry Daddy." She smiled.

"Yeah don't worry Daddy." Derek repeated. He leaned down and gave Scott a quick kiss to the lips.

"Ewww!" 

Derek stuck his tongue out at his son Noah, Gabriela's twin brother and the exact replica of a young Scott.

"Papa come on! French toast!" Gabriela complained.

"French toast Papa." Scott said seriously.

Derek was on his feet and out of the bedroom with his daughter over his shoulder.

"What about you champ you ready?" Scott asked Noah who had made himself even more comfortable on his chest.

"Shave time!" Noah squealed.

Scott grabbed the little boy by the waist and hoisted him on his shoulders before marching to the bathroom and getting everything ready.

Scott sat on the closed lid of the toilet and watched Noah spray shaving cream on his hand.

"Not too much champ." Scott reminded him.

His son gave him a dramatic sigh. Derek had taught him well.

He sat still as the toddler spread the lather on his cheeks and chin.

"Ok ready." Noah declared.

Scott got up then and examined his face in the mirror. Noah sat on the toilet as he watched his father shave.

"Ready for the finishing touch?" Scott asked once he was done. He wiped a wet towel across his face remove any excess lather.

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Ok champ hold out your hands." Scott splashed a few drops of aftershave in Noah's hands and dropped to his knees so that they were level, "Ok three, two one!"

 They screamed simultaneously as Noah's hands connected with Scott's face.

"Let's go eat what do you say champ?" Scott asked as he scooped him up.

The younger wolf smiled as he entered the kitchen. Gabriela, with a dot of flour on her nose, was setting the table while Derek fried up the bacon.

"Why don't you help set the table champ." Scott said.

"'Kay!" Noah jumped out of his arms and went to help his sister while Scott went up behind Derek.

"No." His husband said.

"What?"

"It's still cooking Scott you can't steal it." Derek said as he turned over a particularly thick piece.

"But it smells so good." Scott pleaded and laid his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Go."

Scott groaned and walked away. But not before stealing a bit of French toast.

"Papa...he's doing it again." Gabriela said.

"Tattletale." Scott said in mock offense. His daughter giggled.

"Gross Noah you can't put ketchup on everything." Gabriela said as Noah squeezed a large dollop on his French toast.

"I'll put ketchup on your head." Noah retaliated.

"Hey." Derek warned, "Ketchup your sister after breakfast."

Scott sat back and smiled at his family. It had been a long road getting there. Between Alpha packs, darachs, and rogue hunters. The back and forth that was them. Finding a surrogate and the devastation of that first miscarriage to here. To this. To perfect Sundays that always started with Gabriela and Noah waking them up at the asscrack of dawn and arguing about what ketchup was allowed on. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Not even when Gabi and Noah leap away from the table to avoid bath time.

Not even when he loses Rochambeau and has to hunt them down one by one.


End file.
